ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Hoff
CHRIS HOFF (Born October 2, 1970) is an American professional. He has been in the business a numer of years, and has been part of many companys during this time. He is currently working exclusively for Total Championship Wrestling (TCW). IN THE BEGINNING After high school, a big Chris Hoff went to Winona State University in Minnesota and wrestled. He was a football player and wrestler in high school. Hoff did okay in wrestling and was discovered by Judd Jennrich, who at the time was getting his feet wet in professional wrestling. Jennrich brought Hoff into wrestling school and helped get him started. Hardcore Wrestling Federation (HWF) 1998 Hoff trained for two years from 96-98. He finally got a chance in the HWF in 1998, which was a small time indy fed. Hoff was big and the promoter really liked him. Hoff was a hit with the fans and the HWF knew they had something special. Hoff competed in a battle royal on the first HWF card and won it. By winning the battle royal, Hoff became the first ever and only HWF World Champion. Hoff's main feud was with a wrestler named Scarecrow. The HWF didn't last long because of funding issues. Hoff would leave the fed not only with the World Championship, but also the American Championship. All Star Wrestling (ASW) 1998 After the HWF closed, Judd Jennrich and a few other people from Minnesota decided to open an indy fed called ASW. They used a lot of HWF talent to get the fed started. Since Hoff was the biggest name from the HWF, he was brought in and also helped them backstage. Hoff would only wrestle a little bit here, but he got an understanding of the business aspect of wrestling.. ASW only lasted a few months before closing in late 1998. Hoff's time in the HWF and ASW helped open the door for him to the big time known as the BWFE. Best Wrestling Federation Ever (BWFE) 1998-2001 Hoff walked into the BWFE as a clean cut babyface. Judd Jennrich helped him get in (Judd was also hired, but was never aligned with Hoff). Hoff would start feuding for the National Championship against other wrestlers such as Jay Berg, Hagen Ritter, and Bad Luck 13. Those three wrestlers would be feud partners with Hoff for nearly his entire BWFE run. Hoff never did win the National Championship, but made history when he defeated the legendary Daniel Dare and Joel Gutman to win the BWFE Streetfight Championship (his first belt in the BWFE). Dare is considered the best wrestler in BWFE history and was very upset when the young Hoff defeated him. The match was a triple threat and Hoff pinned Gutman, but it was still enough to get the belt off of Dare. Hoff would join with the soon to be main event Xanthus Tonaka and form the Weapons of Mass Destruction. Hoff and Tonaka became a babyface force to be reckoned with. Oddly enough, thanks to the BWFE front office, Hoff was tipped off that Xanthus wanted to turn on him. At this time, Hoff had also secured the services of Colossus, who used to be under the guidance of legendary BWFE wrestler Wolverine (and a close friend of Xanthus). Hoff turned his back on the fans and became a heel by turning on Tonaka. Hoff feuded with Tonaka briefly. Hoff's heel career would take him to some very impressive runs. Hoff won the BWFE IC Championship 3 times, the BWFE Streetfight Championship 2 times, and the BWFE Tag Team Championship with Colossus 1 time (which they dropped right away on purpose to the Buff Guys). Hoff started his own stable called The Player's Club (which was a stable that has been used in feds after the BWFE). Members of TPC included Randy Grubba, Jon Blazevic, Wyndex, and Viper. Hoff's biggest feud was with the Saint (who is still a major name in this business). Hoff and the Saint got very personal in their feud. It ended with Hoff battling the Saint in a Catherdral Match (the Saint's special match). Some say that feud made Hoff a name that will always be remembered in the BWFE. The last part of Hoff's active career in the BWFE caused some major controversey. Hoff and BWFE Owner Shane Kelley made a backstage deal to screw Wolverine out of the BWFE World Championship. Hoff took the belt and dropped it soon after back to Wolverine. Wolverine was very upset behind the scenes and ended up injuring Hoff's right elbow when he took the title back. Many BWFE fans have never forgiven Hoff for pulling this backstage deal with Kelley. Kelley soon stepped down after this screwjob and Joel Potter took over.. Hoff would end up coming back as BWFE Commissioner for a little while and did some wrestling from time to time. Hoff wasn't under BWFE contract though after the whole Wolverine screwjob. He started appearing for other feds besides the BWFE. (UWF) 2001 The BWFE's main rival was a fed called the UWF. The fed opened and closed on many occasions. The UWF tried again in 2001. Hoff made headlines by signing with the UWF in their attempt to compete with the BWFE. The UWF only lasted for a couple of cards before closing down. (MSW) 2001 Hoff signed on with Minnesota State Wrestling, which was part of the National Wrestling Council. Hoff would win the MSW Television Championship as he returned to his home state of Minnesota as a heel. Hoff left the fed after dropping the title. (WWRPG) 2001 Hoff worked with indy fed called WWRPG and wrestled on a few cards. (NPW) 2002 Hoff briefly appeared in New Power Wrestling to tag with Randy Grubba. The tag team didn't last long (HIW) 2002 Hoff returned to the National Wrestling Council and this time signed with Hawaii Island Wrestling. Hoff won the Tropical Storm Championship almost right away. Hoff had a decent reign with that belt. After dropping it, Hoff shocked a ton of people by winning the Maui Championship in quick fashion. A contract dispute forced Hoff to drop the belt and leave the fed. The promoter of the fed apologized to Hoff and tried to get him to stay, but Hoff decided to leave the indy fed and the NWC for good after this. (GWC) 2002 Hoff signed with an indy fed called GWC and wrestled on a few cards. The GWC closed down pretty quickly. Total Championship Wrestling TCW 1st Version) 2002 Hoff signed on with NPW's main competition, Total Championship Wrestling. Hoff took a young wrestler named Tunsa Funn under his wing. Hoff had remained a heel ever since turning on Xanthus Tonaka in the BWFE, but started finally getting cheers from the crowd again. Hoff and Funn became TCW Tag Team Champions. They did pretty good until Hoff turned his back on Funn and showed his true colors. Hoff would leave TCW shortly after a brief feud with Funn. (USCW) 2002 TCW morphed into United States Championship Wrestling. Hoff returned to the fed and feuded with Bad Luck 13 for around a month. Injuries: Hoff's body had taken a pretty bad beating. After USCW, Hoff would be gone for a very long time until... Total Championship Wrestling (TCW 2nd Version) 2005 Hoff shocked the world when he appeared with Sean Lorrenza as his adviser. Hoff would help the cocky Lorrenza become the main event. Hoff worked with Lorrenza for a while before his contract was up and he decided to leave. RAGE 2005 Hoff finally appeared in RAGE for a few matches. Nothing memorable. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW 2nd Version) 2007 Hoff returned to TCW as a wrestler and feuded with Hugh Coleman for a few months. Hoff would have continued, but ended up getting hurt. Total Championship Wrestling (TCW 2nd Version) 2009 Hoff had decided to finally retire after 2007. However, TCW saw success with how RAGE has cashed in with former BWFE wrestlers. TCW made Hoff an offer he couldn't refuse. Hoff returned to advise Dr. Reginald Van Newton in the .edu stable as well as wrestle. Hoff has become a major jackass, but is also TCW's most experienced wrestler on the roster. Category:Wrestlers